


Bandages

by kuscospoison



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Nonbinary Neji, Trans Male Character, Trans!Shikamaru, he and Gai get pretty extra sometimes, just Lee living his life, many capital letters, much Neji salt, the subject of youth comes up a lot, trans!Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuscospoison/pseuds/kuscospoison
Summary: Just the life and times of a certain handsome devil of the leaf if he were trans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Metal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871715) by [thejammys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys). 



One might notice that many shinobi wear an excess of bandages. One may even question the purpose of these bandages.

It could be debated that some if these bandages seemed cosmetic.

But Lee's use of bandages was always functional.

He'd asked Neji about his bandages when they were first genin.

"Why do you have bandages on your leg, Neji-san?"

"Because when I train I can develop sores and open wounds. Shouldn't you realize that by now, Lee?" Neji had sneered, as always leaving out the honorific.

"But why only on one leg? And only on one arm for that matter?"

" ..They are complicated reasons that only a Hyuuga could underarstand."

Lee had simply nodded and decided against questioning him further.

Lee had had plenty of logical reasons for wearing his bandages. They were a part of his Taijutsu, and they hid the sores and calluses he had developed from his intense training.

Not to mention the bandages that binded his chest.

He'd managed to keep his secret for years at the academy. On his first day of school he had insisted on being called Rock (which to his youthful mind had seemed like an excellent masculine name) and from then on everyone assumed he was a boy.

It was a dream come true.

Granted, the braid his mother always insisted on seemed out of place, but his parents had long given up on the battle for Lee to wear feminine clothing. He had always seen himself as a boy, and he would be damned if he was going to let some anatomical discrepancies get in his way.

But then there was his issue with ninjutsu and genjutsu.

He wanted so badly to be like the Hyuuga boy--to be able to have natural talent...but try as he might, his body just wasn't having it. So he decided to work harder than everyone else, become a genin via sheer willpower.

But then puberty started happening.

Lee had managed to catch his first period the morning before a meeting with the team...but the problem of his developing mammary glands was just something he couldn't ignore. And it wasn't as if he could brush it off as developing pectorals-- he struggled to build muscle definition of any kind.

So he would bandage his chest, which he quickly learned would hurt like hell after a long day--even more after a long mission. But he wanted to become a splendid ninja, so he would grit his teeth and bear the pain.

Until his match with Gaara put him in the hospital.

He woke up, feeling mildly in pain (the painkillers they had him on must've had the strength to knock out an elephant) and when he brought his eyes down to his chest he gasped and folded his arms over himself. He looked over and saw that Gai-sensei had fallen asleep on the chair next to his bed.

His head fell in his hands. He felt ashamed for lying to Gai-sensei about his anatomy, and he felt even more ashamed that Gai-sensei was discovering this after he had failed so horribly. He felt his hands get hot and warm with tears.

"Glad to see you're awake." A calm voice said. Lee looked up, immediately covering himself.

"K-kakashi-sensei!" Lee said with a nervous smile.

Kakashi set down a small bag. "I was just checking in on you and Sasuke while bringing Gai his lunch." He hit Gai's arm.

"-Power of youth!" Gai grumbled as he startled awake.

Kakashi chuckled. "Lee's awake." He said, unpacking the lunch. Lee had never seen this tenderness between the two shinobi before.

Gai smiled at him. "Lee! I'm so happy you're awake!" He grinned.

Lee gave a nervous laugh and nodded.

Kakashi looked at Gai. "I think I'll leave you two to talk." He said putting his hands in his pockets and turning to leave. "Oh, and Gai, it's your turn to pick up dinner tonight." He said, then left.

Gai looked at him, looking almost ashamed. Lee felt terror as he wondered if everyone had discovered his secret and now they were blaming Gai-sensei.

To think that Gai-sensei could be blamed for his treachery--it made his youthful blood boil!

"I am sorry for lying to everyone Gai-sensei! I should have told you, but I hate my body and I feel so ashamed--!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT LEE! I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR THAT!" Gai shouted, which caused Lee to almost shrink in size.

Gai calmed down. "I came here because you're my student, and I care about you. And you being transgender has nothing to do with why I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed because I threw you're future away--almost threw your life away--just to prove a point."

Lee's eyes were welling up with tears. "You are okay with...with me being..." He had never used that word to describe himself before.

"Of course I am! If anything I admire your determination to pursue your dream and reach your full potential!" Gai's eyes began welling up with tears.

"Gai-sensei...!" Lee crooned.

"LEE!" Gai crowed, and both master and student were prompted to burst into tears.

"Ugh--I'm going to puke." Neji said from the doorway. He had his arms folded as he leaned against the threshold, looking bored.

Gai smiled. "Neji! I'm so glad you're here! I need someone to sit with Lee while I finally take a bathroom break!"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Lee doesn't need company at all times." He scowled. "And you've been here since yesterday--how have you managed to hold it this long?"

"THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai shouted as he sprinted off to the bathroom.

Neji rolled his eyes and took Gai's seat. "I was simply coming in to tell him that I won't need him for training."

Lee curled into a ball, ignoring any pain. Neji had been a merciless bully from the beginning.

"Oh please. I've already seen your breasts. There's really not much to hide."

Lee swallowed and relaxed. He avoided the Hyuuga's penetrating gaze.

"Next time you want to hide your sex I would suggest investing in a proper binder. Then perhaps you won't lose against mentally unstable sand nins."

Lee frowned. "What are binders?" He gave Neji a confused look, who replied with a long and irritated sigh.

"You can be such a dunce sometimes, Lee."


	2. Chapter 2

Lee had felt stupid and incompetent when he found out he had slept through Gaara's attack. It didn't matter that the medical nin had given him a little extra Valium after his one-armed pull up stunt --the fact that he'd allowed himself to be limited by such drawbacks meant he was growing soft in the hospital and would have to redouble his efforts.

He had felt surprised when after the death of the third hokage, when he had been forced back into his hospital room, that the genin who had stolen his chance at becoming a ninja had appeared after visiting hours when there was nobody in his room.

Lee had actually been awake this time, and was reading a book when he felt a weird shadow above him.

He had looked up to see Gaara and had let out a shriek in terror, but after a moment realized the sand nin seemed different. His eyes looked sad and lost instead of bored.

Ignoring the shriek, Gaara looked up. "Why did he save you?" He seemed to whisper.

Lee's jaw dropped open, eyes wide. At least Neji had helped him get a binder, so he wasn't completely exposed to this guy. "Umm...uhh...He cares about me."

"But you failed...you lost your purpose..."

Lee stared up at him, suddenly wondering what had happened to this boy to make him so...so...well, Lee wanted to use the words 'off his rocker' and even 'out of his gourd ' (Lee loved puns) but that didn't seem appropriate now. "I...my big purpose was to prove that I could be a ninja without ninjutsu or genjutsu but...I think the really big goal, being happy and loved, you have not taken that away. I do not think anyone can take that from anyone."

Gaara looked down, looking even more confused. "What if no one has ever loved or wanted me...what if I am a monster, a mistake...what if I can't feel happy?" His fists clenched.

"You still want those things, don't you?" Lee said, feeling nervous. Gaara only answered with a nod.

"Then it is not taken away. You are not a monster. They just do not understand you. People fear what they do not understand." He smiled. Gaara was silent for a few moments.

"Would you like to sit down? I remember hearing that you escaped back to Suna...you must have traveled far to get here. Maybe you would like my dessert I didn't eat?" He smiled at Gaara, hoping he could cheer the boy up a bit.

Gaara looked up. "Why are you being nice to me? I tried to kill you, twice. Three times if you count the attack on the village."

Lee shrugged. "You look like you could use a friend." He held out his little plate of dessert, which Gaara took.

"So...what do you do for fun back in Suna?"

Gaara looked up, he looked surprised that someone was taking an interest in him. "I...grow cacti. And kill people. I might not want to kill people anymore, though."

Lee gave an awkward laugh. "That is...good. Growing cacti sounds interesting."

"It's not."

"Oh..." Lee looked down, awkwardly drumming a beat on his thighs.

"What do you do for fun?" Gaara says, frowning. He suddenly finds himself wanting to reciprocate, to care about what Lee does, thinks, says.

"I um...train."

"That's all?"

Lee nodded. Gaara chewed his food thoughtfully.

"I think...is this what having a friend is like?" He frowned down at Lee.

Lee frowned. The closest things to friends he'd had were Ten Ten and Neji...and while Ten Ten was great, Neji was rather lacking in the encouraging words department.

"I guess so..." He laughed a little.

Gaara nodded. "Okay. I will keep in touch." He began crawling out the window. It would have been easy if it wasn't for the gourd.

After a few moments of struggling, Gaara slumped. "I'm stuck." Lee stood up, limping to him. After a few minutes of struggling, Lee finally found himself face to face with Gaara perched in the window.

Lee gave a nervous laugh at how close their faces suddenly were, and found himself blushing. "Okay...it was nice seeing you..."

Gaara stared at him. "Thank you..." He whispered, his bright green eyes, suddenly shy and downcast. "I don't think I will be allowed back in Konoha after what has happened..." He held his head in his hands. "Why can't I just... I finally have a friend and I already have ruined everything..." He was breathing hard.

Lee felt a little nervous. "That is not true! We can keep in touch by mail! We can be pen pals!" He chirruped, trying to cheer up the distressed sand nin.

Gaara looked up. "Really?"

Lee nodded and grinned, giving a thumbs up. Gaara chuckled at this, which surprised Lee and made him feel good; he had helped Gaara feel happy. He decided to be bold and give him a quick peck on the cheek. He was afraid the sand would try to stop him, but he managed to do it.

When he pulled back, Gaara's face was as red as his hair. His bright green eyes seemed to shine.

"Gaara, I am so sorry..."

"Lee."

"I do not know what came over me..."

"Lee."

"I can be so impulsive sometimes..."

"LEE."

Lee finally stopped talking, his mouth in a confused turtle pout. Gaara smiled and leaned forward, awkwardly pecking him on the lips. "Thank you. I'll write when I get back to Suna." He left Lee blushing deep red.

He lay back down, trying to process what had just happened. Lee, as young as he was, had always considered himself interested in women. His infatuation with Sakura, although definitely one-sided, had been real. But Gaara...Gaara made him feel strong, yet kind. He didn't have to put on a show of his masculinity. Gaara made him feel like a real man. He giggled to himself and snuggled with one of his pillows to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Gaara,

Since your visit, things have not been easy. Rehabilitation is hard and painful. I have had to have several surgeries on reconstructing the bones and trying to heal the tendons in my arm and leg. But please do not feel bad about what happened between us. The fifth hokage is a very skilled medical ninja (and a kunoichi; a lot of the guys and Ten Ten won't stop staring at her boobs :)) and she says that with some really risky surgery she could fix me up and I could be a ninja again! The power of youth will be revitalized, I promise! And when it is, lookout for a rematch ;)!

But before we take things further, there is something you must know. Although I am a boy, I was born with a female body. Gai-sensei calls it transgender. I can start hormone therapy and "transitioning" after the surgery. I should have told you that night, but you were so nice...

Anyway, how are you? Anything exciting going on in Suna?

Lee,

I am so sorry for what I did to you at the chuunin exams, and I'm glad that it won't destroy your chance at pursuing your dream. And as for your gender, I don't care what genitalia you have. I like you because you are kind. No one had ever shown me what unconditional compassion and kindness could be like, and to be able to reciprocate that is a newly discovered joy.

Actually, the first round of chuunin exams are taking place this weekend, and they'll be in Konoha. We can see each other then. Other than that, things have been uneventful. The highlight of my day yesterday was when Kankurou encountered a beetle in the desert and screamed like a little girl. I had to step on it for him to calm him down. Apparently that creepy bug using genin that was in the finals for the chuunin exams whooped his sorry ass.

 

Lee was in rehab with Gai-sensei, doing some pushups. He wanted to go extra fast so that he could go find Gaara. The excitement was killing him.

"Lee, slow down! You can't strain yourself and inhibit your chance to discover the full power of your youth!"

"I am sorry Gai-sensei! I am just excited because this afternoon I have a date!"

"A DATE! YOU HAVE A DATE?? WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED ABOUT THIS?!?"

"I AM SORRY GAI-SENSEI I WAS AFRAID YOU WOULD FREAK OUT BECAUSE IT IS GAARA!"

"WHAT??????!!!???" Gai shrieked shaking Lee. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!? HE TRIED TO KILL YOU LEE! MULTIPLE TIMES!"

"He is actually very kind now Gai-sensei! He calls me his browed beast!" Lee grinned up at Gai.

Gai narrowed his eyes. "And he knows about your condition?" Lee nods. "And he's okay with it?" Lee nods again.

"He told me he loves me, Gai-sensei." Lee says quietly.

Gai sighed. "Well, who am I to get in the way of the passion of youth?" Lee got up and began dancing around, yipping and yelling. After a few minutes Gai yelled at him to calm down and finally smacked him.

"I AM SORRY GAI-SENSEI!"

"IT'S OK LEE! WE GOTTA GET YOU READY FOR YOUR DATE! We can't have you going on your first date a sweaty mess!"

"But I will be sweaty due to nervousness, Gai-sensei." Gai paused, and would have answered had a certain sand nin not stepped onto their training grounds.

"GAARA!!" Lee descended upon Gaara like a green bullet. Gaara was so startled by this that his sand raised a wall, which Lee promptly ran head first into. Gaara gasped and went to him, but before he could get close Gai got in between them.

"No you don't! Not again!" Gai shouted. Gaara looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You must be Maito Gai. Lee praises you profusely in his letters." Gaara says with a light smile up at Gai.

Gai chuckled. "Does he now? Hehe...and you're Gaara, I remember you from the chuunin exams. You were a lot more...clinically insane then. But Lee seems to think you've changed."

Gaara smiled a little. "Trying to...it's not easy. But Lee's encouragement definitely helps." Lee got up.

"I am alright!" Lee says grinning and giving a thumbs up and walking around Gai to Gaara, pulling him into a hug. Gaara is surprised by this at first, but then practically melts into Lee's embrace.

"No one has ever hugged me before, Lee-kun..." He whispered. He hugged back.

Gai grinned, tears welling in his eyes. "Aww...I can't say no to this...I'm going to leave you kids alone for a bit. Have fun and stay safe!" He winked at Lee, who gave a thumbs up as Gai jumped away.

After a minute or two, Gaara still wasn't pulling away.

"Gaara..." Lee whispered. "Do we wanna like...Get some lunch or something?"

"Okay."

"That means you need to let go."

Gaara hesitantly pulled away from him, then kissed Lee's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee was extremely ready to carry Gaara around for the rest of his life after everything that happened with Deidara and Sasori. He'd never imagined anyone ever being able to take down Gaara. Gaara was invincible, unbeatable, had probably gotten taller since Lee had seen him...

Lee had decided to stay in Suna for a few days after the mission, and the day after rescuing Gaara he went to the kazekage's office. After he knocked Gaara yelled for him to come in.

Lee approached the desk and turtle-pouted down at him. Gaara regarded him with a mildly confused expression.

"If you're upset that I can't get off work, I am too."

"That is not why I am here. "

Gaara stared at him blankly.

"I am not very well equipped to handle social situations. What's wrong?"

Lee pouted. "I was worried about you."

Gaara frowned. "Why?"

"You must have retained some injury."

Gaara shrugged. "A few knicks and bruises, but otherwise I feel better than I've ever felt. With the shukaku gone I have no torturing voice in my head, I can actually sleep now and have much better self control." He smiled a little. "If I could only get some time off to spend with you, things would be perfect."

Lee smiled. "One second." He left the kazekage's office and found Kankuro.

"Kankuro-chaaan?" He batted his eyelashes at him.

Kankuro looked thoroughly confused. "Yeah?"

"You love your little brother, right?"

Kankuro narrowed his eyes. "Yeah..."

"And by extension, me?"

"That is very debatable, but I'll roll with it for the sake of time."

Lee gave his brightest smile. "Well, Kankuro-Chan, I'm only here for a few days, and Gaara is so busy all the time..."

"You want me to file his paperwork for him don't you?" Kankuro deadpanned.

Lee nodded. "It would be sooo great if you did. Otherwise I might have to find alternative company. A certain Aburame friend, perhaps?" Lee tilted his head, playing innocent. He knew he had the puppet master by the balls now.

This was confirmed when Kankuro's eyes widened in horror. "Okay okay I'll do it..." He hurried to Gaara's office. After a few minutes, Gaara came over to him.

"You are much more devious than everyone gives you credit for."

Lee only giggled and took Gaara's hand. "I only wish to help, Gaara-kun."

"Kankuro came running in and pushed me out of my desk."

"I am a very persuasive shinobi."

Gaara chuckled. "Alright then. Whatever you did, I'm grateful." He kissed his cheek. "We should get dinner."

Lee wrinkled his nose. "As long as it's not anything you like."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "How about you get what you want and I'll get what I want?"

Lee nodded. "Sounds good."


	5. Chapter 5

"What kind of guy grows his hair to his ankles?" Kankuro had said with a smirk when Neji and Ten Ten were visiting with Lee.

Neji flipped his hair. "A motherfucking queen, you uncultured emo wannabe."

Kankuro snorted. "Seems pretty fruity to me."

Ten Ten's eyes widened. "Uh oh."

Lee gave a nervous look. "You do not want to say that, Kankuro-san..."

Before Kankuro could respond to them Neji had tackled him and was throttling him, Byakugan activated and all. "CALLMETHATAGAINYOULITTLEBITCHISWEARIWILLRIPYOUTOFUCKINGPIECESGOONANDTRYTOSAYITSEEWHATIFUCKINGDO!!!!"

Kankuro gagged. "Kay...princess..."

Neji gave a shriek of rage, and long story short Kankerou was paralyzed until he could apologize to Neji.

Ten Ten shifted from foot to foot. "So...Neji."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Ten Ten gulped. "So...as your friend...I just kinda..."

Lee broke in. "You seem to display a lot of effeminate tastes in your fashion choices and I think Ten Ten wants to know if that means anything." Lee nodded. "In terms of sexuality and gender identity." He added.

Neji rolled his eyes. "You think you're the only non cisgendered person in konoha?"

Lee shrugged. "I am assuming not. You seem to have extensive knowledge when it comes to...non cisgendered stuff..." Lee hoped he and Ten Ten weren't being rude. "But like, we are your buddies, so like, if you are not straight or...cisgendered we will still love you. Because although you may be a Japanese male version of Rapunzel, you are our Rapunzel and we love you for that!" Lee grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Ten Ten nodded and smiled in agreement. Neji stared at them, his eyes hard and angry.

"I...maybe I don't like being put into a label alright? I'm already in one cage..." He turned away. Lee was sniffling.

"I AM SO SORRY NEJI-CHAN!" Lee tackled him in a hug. Neji screamed and tried to push out of his grip.

Lee pulled back. "Neji?"

Neji's voice was strained. "What?"

"How come you knew about binders?"

"If I tell you, will you let go of me?" Lee stood up and pulled away. Neji stood and brushed dust off of his outfit. "If you must know, my boyfriend needed help finding one. His family was fairly accepting but..." He shrugged.

Lee was squealing. "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!?"

Neji glared at him. "Yes."

Lee squeaked. "Who is it?" He cooed.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You really want to know?" Lee nodded excitedly. Neji smirked. "Ten Ten, come here." Ten Ten came over and Neji whispered in her ear.

"No! Him? I didn't even notice!"

Neji nodded. "He was fairly flat chested, but after a while his parents suggested it. That and hormones."

Ten Ten nodded solemnly. "Wow...never would've guessed. You two would make such a cute couple..."

Neji grinned. "I know, right? Getting him into a dress shirt for any social event is like herding cats, though..."

Meanwhile, Lee figured he was internally hemorrhaging from the need to know.

"WHO IS IT NEJI-CHAN!!!????!!!!!???" He screamed, practically exploding.

Neji smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

"NOOOO!!!!!!" Lee was lying on the ground.

"Hmm, that's too bad. You'll have to figure it out yourself then..." Neji said in a sing song voice.

Ten Ten chuckled. "You guys are ridiculous. I have to go or I'll be late for my date." Lee stopped crying on the ground to stare up at Ten Ten. Neji also stared at her.

"DATE???" Both said in unison. Ten Ten grinned and nodded.

"How bout a taste of your own medicine, eh Neji?" She giggled and left. Neji's eyes narrowed.

He looked down at Lee. "We have to follow her."

Lee pouted up at him. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, you see Temari anywhere? I'm supposed to pick her up for the chuunin exams..." Shikamaru came up to them. Neji rolled his eyes and pulled Shikamaru in for a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Neji hissed. Lee stared up at him in shock while Shikamaru looked at them confused.

"Alright, then let's go!" He dragged Shikamaru by the hand with Byakugan activated.


	6. Chapter 6

"Am I gonna get an explanation for what happened back there? And why I'm being dragged along on this weird and very stalkery following of your teammate?" Shikamaru asked, scowling at Neji.

"Hmm...nope." Neji replied nonchalantly.

"What a drag..."

Neji shhed him abruptly, crouching in some bushes and pulling Shikamaru and Lee with him.

Ten Ten walked past them.

"Looks like she's going to the kazekage estate." Neji whispered, which made Lee's heart broil with a youthful and fiery jealousness. If that little ginger sand raccoon was cheating on him he was going to need to find a can opener to open up a can of whoop-ass on that boy.

Shikamaru stared at Lee. "You look like your face is gonna explode."

Lee looked up at him, his face practically turning purple. "I am FINE." He said through his teeth.

Lee decided to take matters into his own hands. "I will be back guys!" Lee said, getting up on the roof of a building nearby and getting to the kazekage estate that way.

He came onto Gaara's balcony. He puffed up his chest and spoke in a comically deep voice. "Message for the kazekage!"

Gaara came out of his office. "Oh. Lee. Totally didn't think it was you." He deadpanned, then smiled and kissed Lee's cheek.

"You do not like my impressions?"

"I think they're adorable."

Lee pouted at him. "Any visitors coming?"

Gaara sighed. "I think a jounin is supposed to drop off a report eventually. Why?"

Lee narrowed his eyes.

Gaara narrowed his eyes back. "You're being unusually inquisitive and quiet."

"Am I not allowed to ask the man I love questions?" Lee's hands became fists at his sides. Of course Gaara wouldn't want him. He was ugly. At least Shikamaru had brains and Neji was pretty and Ten Ten was adorable.

"You are not quiet. Ever. The only time I've ever seen you quiet is when you sleep, which is like a dead man, and when I fought you in the chuunin exams. You're angry at me. Why?" Gaara looked hurt and worried.

Lee couldn't stand it anymore and advanced, throwing a blindingly fast left hook. Gaara's sand stopped it from impacting him.

"If you don't want to be with me, just say so!" Lee shouted.

Gaara looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lee howled with rage and went around to disorient Gaara and send a punishing roundhouse kick to his side.

Gaara's sand stopped him, and he landed on his feet.

Gaara turned around, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why are you doing this? What have I done?"

Lee stopped, suddenly realizing that the kazekage estate was shared with two other people as well. "Oops." He said in a high pitched voice.

Gaara scowled at him. "Oops?"

"I have just remembered an important detail that would better explain certain circumstances."

"Certain circumstances?"

"Ten Ten said she had a date, so me, Neji, and Shikamaru decided to follow her to find out what was going on, and she was heading here."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "And you thought..."

"I forgot Temari and Kankuro live here. That is so funny is it not Gaara?" Lee nervously laughed.

Gaara's eyes widened. "You thought...I was cheating on you?"

Lee's head fell. "I am very sorry, Gaara-kun."

Gaara approached him, then began shaking him by the shoulders. "You're damn right you're sorry! You gave me a heart attack! I thought...I..." He was sobbing into Lee's chest.

Lee wrapped his arms around the sand nin.

Neji and Shikamaru came busting in. Neji had broken the door down with his gentle fist taijutsu.

"Lee! Stop! It's not what you think!"

Gaara glared at them. "Now you come to tell him." He rolled his eyes.

Shikamaru sighed. "Are we done with this stupid stalker mission now? It's getting to be a real drag."

"Are you kidding me? Of course not! We will haven't found Ten Ten!" Neji hissed at him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Gaara frowned. "I don't think Kankuro likes girls."

Lee turned around. "Hmm?"

Gaara looked at him. "I think Ten Ten must be going on a date with Temari..." He went out to his balcony, looking down at the front door. Suddenly he looked mad. "Hey! Stop doing that to my sister you...you fiend!"

Lee and Neji zipped over to him. They saw that Ten Ten and Temari were hard core making out.

"Do you hear me? THAT IS MY SISTER!" Gaara was shrieking. Ten Ten finally broke away to grin up at him. "Sorry! See you guys later!"

Shikamaru walked up to the balcony. "We're supposed to help with the chuunin exams again Temari!"

Temari smirked up at him. "Whoops. Totally forgot." She deadpanned. Shikamaru growled.

"Great, now I have to explain why she's not coming...what a drag..."

Neji pat his back. "I would join you for moral support, but...I don't want to and I'm a jounin." Shikamaru glared at him. Neji gave a sweet smile and kissed his cheek.

Lee tried to keep Gaara from throwing himself off of the balcony at the two kunoichi.


End file.
